Wishes
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbes/Viñetas, sin orden. Cualquier pareja o personaje. 1. VanilleSazh: Valiente. II: Respirar: SnowSerah
1. Valiente

_**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Square-Enix_._

_**ADVERTENCIA:** Posibles spoilers del juego, leves.  
_

* * *

**Valiente.-**

Sazh la mira con ojos inquisidores.

Vanille esta jugueteando con las flores del prado mientras el pequeño chocobo del hombre sobrevuela por encima de ella. Vanille es alegre, soñadora, efusiva. No le importa nada tener que pelear contra monstruos, soldados y todo lo que se le eche por delante. Tiene todo lo que él no tiene, juventud, una vida por delante.

Sazh sonríe de forma irónica mientras niega con la cabeza y se da la vuelta, para quitar a Vanille de su campo visual. Esa chica provoca sentimientos extraños en él. Sentimientos de protección, de cariño, de fraternidad… No, a quien quería engañar, lo suyo no tenía nada que ver con la fraternidad, más bien llegaba a límites que al hombre no le gustaría ni nombrar en voz alta. Pero admitirlo, ¡ah, admitirlo!, eso ya era otra cosa muy diferente. Sentía miedo, también. Sabía que Vanille no iba a quedarse mucho entre ellos y temía no volver a estar con ella. Desde aquella vez, saliendo de la Purga, escapando, cuando se habían tumbado a dormir y ella se había acercado a él, sabía que también temía. No todo era felicidad en la tierna Vanille.

Él quería llegar a saber qué era lo que le sucedía, quería llegar a saber que escondía el corazón de la chica. ¡Qué demonios!, quería que ella sintiese lo que él estaba sintiendo. Esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que han de pelear, esa calidez en el estómago cuando la ve reír…

Se volteó para observar a la muchacha.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sazh? —cuestiona mientras un deje de preocupación se posa en sus ojos.

El hombre niega con la cabeza, contestando a la joven y borrando los pensamientos de su mente a la vez.

—Todo bien, Vanille. Sigamos adelante.

Sazh se maldice a si mismo por no atreverse a decir la verdad, por no tener el valor de Snow o la determinación de Lighting. Ojalá algún día sea lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a Vanille lo que piensa de ella, lo que siente por ella.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Planeo hacer más viñetas, ero es que la referente a esta pareja se me vino a la mente viendo un video sobre ellos. Quizá no haya quedado coherente, todavía no me he pasado el juego (es más, hace poco que lo empezé) y no sé mucho sobre la historia. _


	2. Respirar

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Square-Enix_._

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__Posibles spoilers del juego, leves.

* * *

_

**Respirar.-**

Snow camina en silencio mientras su mente vaga lejos, en busca de la mitad que le falta a su lado. Como un héroe que ha perdido una batalla, como un salvador que no encuentra a su princesa en apuros. Serah ya no está y cada vez que piensa en ellos, le cuesta respirar.

Porque todavía resuenan las palabras de Serah cuando le pidió que rompiesen, cuando le dijo que era una Lu'cie, que tenía una misión por cumplir y que él no podía estar a su lado. Porque él recuerda que corrió tras ella y la encontró llorando en el muelle, mientras se cubría la marca de Lu'cie con la mano, y le dijo que iba a ayudarla a cumplir su misión, que iba a protegerla costase lo que costase.

Pero ella ya no está. Es un cristal y a él le cuesta respirar.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había propuesto matrimonio a Serah y le había prometido tantas cosas, desde que la había visto sonreír por última vez y desde que ella le había pedido que protegiera el Nido. Desde que él mismo había sido maldecido como Lu'cie. Y ahora tenía que cumplir su misión. Y la promesa que le había hecho a Serah.

Le costaba respirar, sí, pero cada vez que pensaba en Serah su mente se llenaba de imágenes de su prometida sonriendo, de la noche en que le pidió matrimonio. Su corazón se llena de calidez y recuerda todo lo que Serah le había dado en tan poco tiempo. Y se promete a si mismo seguir respirando para cumplir su promesa.

Al fin y al cabo, él era un héroe. Y un héroe siempre cumple su promesa.

* * *

_Hope you like it._


End file.
